company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Abbey Home Entertainment/Tempo Video Title Cards
1987-2000 Children's TV Favourites.JPG|'V9047 / 90472 / AHE 1009' NSPCC Children's T.V. Favourites (1987, 1990 Re-Release) Here Comes Huxley Pig.PNG|'058 198 3' Here Comes Huxley Pig (1989, 1999 Re-Release) Screeny Shot 17 Jul 2016 16.02.58.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.15.29.png Parsley the Lion and Friends.PNG|'92692 / 051 838 3' Parsley the Lion and Friends (1989, 1999 Re-Release) Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.27.04.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.30.31.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.31.40.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.32.52.png Care Bears.PNG Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.27.22.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.28.50.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.27.38.png Children's Video Favourites.PNG|'92482' Children's Video Favourites (1989) Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.30.49.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.16.09.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.33.08.png Tales of Aesop Volume 1#.PNG|'94072' Tales of Aesop: Volume 1 (1990) Bump's First Video.JPG|'94472 / AHE 1012' Bump's First Video (1991) Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.28.46.png Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.43.14.png Mr Men and Little Miss Six Original Stories.JPG Huxley Pig Goes Camping.JPG Huxley Pig and the Sea Monster.JPG Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.45.47.png Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.45.58.png Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.32.00.png Screen Shot 2017-02-03 at 11.37.48.png 10-02-2018 00010.jpg Sylvanian Families Super Video.JPG Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.39.14.png Screeny Shot 15 Nov 2016 20.49.40.png Anytime Tales Not Now Bernard.JPG|'95132' Anytime Tales: Not Now Bernard (1992) Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.33.25.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.28.18.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.27.53.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.28.34.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.29.11.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.36.27.png Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.45.18.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.36.03.png Screen Shot 2019-12-08 at 15.11.27.png Spot Learns to Count.JPG Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.14.06.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.35.24.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.35.47.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.13.21.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.14.31.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.16.49.png Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.41.04.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.31.16.png NSPCC Children's TV Favourites 2.JPG|'95882 / AHE 1010' NSPCC Children's T.V. Favourites: Volume Two (1992) Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.34.41.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.35.04.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.19.07.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.17.25.png Where's Wally It's a Gruel Gruel World.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.26.39.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.32.32.png Screeny Shot 19 Nov 2016 20.38.00.png|'96442' The Biggest Ever Pre-School Video Where's Wally Land of the Carpet Flyers.jpg Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.33.49.png 26-01-2018 00001.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.47.44.png Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.48.47.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.08.56.png Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.33.25.png Screen Shot 2018-05-18 at 09.26.05.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.16.28.png Screeny Shot 17 Jul 2016 16.04.36.png|'97242' The Biggest Where's Wally Video Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.34.34.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.17.50.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.31.59.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.09.45.png Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.30.41.png Charlie Chalk Coconut Harvest.PNG Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.36.28.png Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.40.16.png Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.10.30.png Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.37.19.png 29-01-2018 00000.jpg Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.15.09.png Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.38.18.png Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 11.52.22.png Fun Song Factory Fun and Games.JPG|'0470403' Fun Song Factory: Fun and Games (1997) Fun Song Factory Nursery Rhyme Land.JPG|'0476003' Fun Song Factory: Nursery Rhyme Land (1997) Fun Song Factory Colours.JPG|'0585923 (1)' Fun Song Factory: Colours/Collywobbles/Hide and Seek (1998) Fun Song Factory Collywobbles.JPG|'0585923 (2)' Fun Song Factory: Colours/Collywobbles/Hide and Seek (1998) Fun Song Factory Hide and Seek.JPG|'0585923 (3)' Fun Song Factory: Colours/Collywobbles/Hide and Seek (1998) Fun Song Factory Please and Thank You.JPG|'0585963 (1)' Fun Song Factory: Please and Thank You/Picnic Time/Helping (1998) Fun Song Factory Picnic Time.JPG|'0585963 (2)' Fun Song Factory: Please and Thank You/Picnic Time/Helping (1998) Fun Song Factory Helping.JPG|'0585963 (3)' Fun Song Factory: Please and Thank You/Picnic Time/Helping (1998) Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 18.29.57.png Bumper: On a dark blue background, we see the title of the program or episode in yellow Helvetica font. Variants: *On some tapes, the text can be in white. *Occasionally, the background is black. *''Fun Song Factory: Fun and Games'' has the Fun Song Factory logo, with the title "FUN & GAMES" below it, in yellow. This one is also on a black background. *On NSPCC Children's T.V. Favorites 2, the background is light blue and the text is in a white Marker Felt Wide font. *Sometimes, the text can be italicized. *Sometimes, it has an orange-yellow gradient background and the text in green. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on many Abbey Home Entertainment/Tempo Video and Tempo pre-school tapes from the era. Scare Factor: None. Category:Title Cards Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki